Air
by Calm-Waters
Summary: This is just a one-shot. A little drabble I made about the power of Air that Aang holds. Well, just read it and find out what I mean.


_Air._

_**Just this really strange thing I thought of randomly. Just, ya know, the power that Aang holds with being an Airbender- pointed out to him by my just-now-made OC of Avatar! Well, find out who she is by reading- and please PLEASE Review! **_

**Air**

Aang stopped, breathing the deep summer wind of night in the Ba Sing Se City. He rather liked the night in Ba Sing Se, as he wasn't over-run with people storming him. Asking him personal question, telling him to do task, they could otherwise do for themselves. He breathed deeply once again, but sighed as he thought of all the reason he didn't like Ba Sing Se. It held horrible memories for him, as it was the place Aang's Bison, Appa, had been held captive. It wasn't something he really wanted to approach upon. Aang looked out over the brigde- the place where he had stopped his stroll along Ba Sing Se. He looked up at the silver moon, and sighed once more. It was time to go back, and catch up on some well needed rest. Just as Aang had turned around, the padding of soft feet hit his ears, and he clenched his teeth. Obviously, he still couldn't get away from the crowd.

Aang whipped around, expecting a military solider, or even just the common folk, asking for his help. Yet, to his great surprise, Aang found himself looking down into the curious eyes of a small child. She had long dirty red hair, and, strangely, soft glowing purple eyes. Her cloths portrayed her as a poor farmer's child. Aang shook himself, as he broke away from her relentless gaze, but the girl didn't disappear. He looked down once again into her soft purple eyes. Wind whipped around his ankles, as he feel intranced into her soulful stare.

"You're the Avatar." The girl whispered, the warm wind wraping seeming to wrap around the words she had spoken. Aang smiled at the young girl, his entrancement seeming to break, as he nodded to her.

"Yes, I am." Aang said, as he bent down to the girl's level. The girl cautiously walked up, her eyes wide, "Can I?" She asked, as her hand reached out to touch his arrow-head. The wind itself seemed to stand still, as the girl waiting patiently for Aang to answer. Almost reluctantly, Aang nodded. For reasons Aang did not know, he seemed to never want to break his gaze into her eyes. He was so hypnotized by them.

"I've never touched a Master Airbender's Arrow before." She said, as she backed up a few paces, smiling sweetly at Aang. Aang smiled back, and got up, the moment of hypnotism broken, "I bet you haven't met an Airbender, either." He said, yet the girl smiled wider, as she kept her gaze trained on his face, "What are you doing up so late?" He asked, a little nervously, but the girl kept smiling at him. Aang started to feel a little scared. 5 minutes passed, until Aang saw her shift visiably. The wind currents around them changed, as she her smile grew and she took a step back. She nodded to Aang, and then waved to him, as she turned around and started down the other side of the bridge. Aang waved back, slightly relieved, but then, at the same time sad she had to go. Within those small moments they had shared, he seemed... connected to her, in a way. Like he had with Katara, when he first opened his eyes into her smiling face.

Aang shook himself out of his thoughts, as he too, turned around and started back the way he had come. Yet, before he had even taken his first step, Aang heard the small childs voice call out his name. Aang stopped, and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Say hello to Katara for me, will you?" The girl's voice called out, as the soft wind blew around Aang. Aang turned around, his eyes widening, and his thoughts racing miles around in his head. Yet, when he had turned around fully, he found that the girl was gone. A slight breeze coaxed his cheek, and Aang almost believed he had dreamed the whole thing. He rubbed his eyes, and then yawned- but still, her baleful stare told him that what he saw wasn't a dream.

* * *

Days afterwards, Aang had come back to the same spot, at the same point of time. Each night, he hoped that he would see her again, showing himself that what he had seen really wasn't part of his imagination. But, still, all those nights had been failures, as her bright shinning purple eyes wouldn't be waiting for him at the top of the bridge.

The day before Aang was set to leave, he ran back to the bridge, hoping, once again, that he could meet the strange girl. Ask her questions- ask her _who_ she was. The way she acted, the way she talked, and her bright purple eyes were so abnormal, Aang just couldn't take it sitting down that she was a regular person. She had something special floating around her, and Aang was determined to find out.

Aang walked up the bridge, but sighed as he noticed that the bridge was empty once again. He walked to the very top, before he shuffled his feet in disappointment. As he turned to walk down the bridge, a warm breeze of summer air darted by him. Aang turned around, somewhat compelled, and found himself face-to-face with the purple-eyed girl. Only she was much taller, almost as tall as Aang. He gasped, and jumped back- but then noticed the soft pale glow around her. Realization dawned on him, as what she was hit him in the face.

She was a Spirit.

_I should have known!_ Aang chided himself, as all her strange ways came up to support what he should have figured out himself, _It was staring you straight in the face_, he thought, as once again, he looked into those bright glowing purple eyes. The Spirit smiled at him, her long pale red hair floating about in a breeze that surrounded her, "You do know, now don't you?" She asked, her voice light and wispy- as if the wind itself.

Aang was confused, and it showed in his face "Know what?" He asked, his confusion clear in his voice, as he stared down at her.

"How powerful you are." The Spirit replied back, her eyes never blinking, her position never shifting.

Aang smiled slightly, and rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know that! I'm the Avatar-" Aang said, but stopped as he noticed the girl's faulted smile. Aang's feet shifted slightly, as he regarded her look of disappointment.

"You don't know." She said, a small bit of disappointment clear, "I see Gyatso hasn't told you. Leave it up to him to wait." She tisked, as she crossed her arms, all her earlier disappointment flashing away with the wind that swept by them.

"Do you know where your people went Aang?" She asked calmly, and Aang's eyes narrowed. He never did like talking about his culture, as it brought up memories he didn't want to repeat, "The Fire Nation got them." He spat bitterly, but the girl just frowned more and slowly shook her head.

"No, Aang- How could Fire destroy Air?" She asked evenly, and Aang stood dumbfounded. He blinked twice, her words repeating in his mind, _How CAN Fire destroy Air?_ Aang thought.

The Girl shook her head again, and sighed, "Aang, do you even know who I am?" She said, disappointment once again, held in her voice. Wind rushed around Aang's face, as he regarded her thoroughly.

"Yes, your a spirit!" He said, nodding lightly to prove his point. The girl slowly shook her head once again, as she found noticably to him.

"Close, but so far, Avatar Aang. I'm the spirit of the air- of the wind that surrounds us, of the air that helps us, that keeps us alive." She said, as she raised her hands in the air. Wind rushed upwards with her words, and her hands, until they piled up in a small ball. She brought the ball down to her face, and blew softly, the wind rushing around Aang as it daintly coiled around him.

Aang gaped at her, "_You're the spirit of Air?_" He asked, humiliation piling up in his cheeks. He had been told that the air spirit was a young lady, but really, he hadn't been told much more then that. The air around him faded, as the Spirit let her hands droop down to her sides.

The Spirit smiled at him, and just shook her head, "Gyatso really didn't teach you much about Spirits, now did he? Silly, silly Airbenders." She said, as she smiled at some unknown image, but then turned her attention back to Aang, "Avatar Aang- the Fire Nation never got to the Air Nomads- How do you think I could let that happen? Air Nomads are very special to me, Aang! They are connection to the world. They live in anything and everything Aang- why else would they be so spiritual? So virtuous? Everything you bend, has air in it. The Water, is combined with Air... Fire, needs Air to live... Rocks, have Air inside of them- even if so small, they aren't possibly found by human eyes..." The Spirit said, as her purple eyes slimmered, "Aang, being an Airbender- born, naturally into it- is a gift, and a pleasure. You are interwoven with the elements themselves. Able to fly between them- all having the same element you were born with. How else do you think you could master them so quickly?"

Aang was staring at her in shock. This was all so new, so strange. It was nothing like what he was taught, and what he was told. He stared at her for a moment, but he knew she must be right. Spirits were the over-seers of the world, and they just _knew_.

"I know, it must be hard to take in." She said, as she smiled softly at the Avatar, "As it was, as well, for the Air Nomads when I came to them with the news of Fire Raids. Being so peaceful, like Air itself- they couldn't fight other nations. Can you guess what I did Aang, to save my people from destruction?" She said, as she raised her hands once again, the air bending to her will, as her eyes shone darkly at her words.

Aang stared at her, and the wind playing roughly with her long pale hair. He gulped down a bunch of nerves, before he whispered hoarsly, "You turned them to air, didn't you?" A whole pile of emotions played behind his words. For years, he had thought of them dead, long gone- But, really they weren't. They were among the winds he breathed, among the winds he used. _There bodies may be here, but their spirits are all around me._

The Spirit smiled sadly, hearing the tearing emotions in Aang's voice, and she lowered her arms, her eyes dimming sadly- compassionatly, as they eyes riveted in on him, "Yes, Aang. Your people are safe- Happy, being immortal wind. As it never dies, as it never fades... It's always there, with you Aang. They have _always_ been there, for _you _Aang. Whether you knew, or not. The Air Nomads had been by your side, throughout your hardships, loving, laughing, and crying along side you. Hugging your friends, as you did- Healing you- pyshically and emotionally- as they did. With their own ways, they were with you, there for you. Just like a certain Water-Tribe girl has been." The Spirit said, as she smiled coyly at Aang. Aang blushed, and the Spirit laughed.

"Aang-" She said, her laughing mood disappearing- as if with the wind that whirl around them, "If you hadn't been an Airbender- the world would not be as happy as it is now. If you hadn't gone with what you had, the world would have been thrown off balance. If you hadn't done, all that you had done. With the Earth Benders, the Water Benders, the Fire Benders... All would have been at loss." The Spirit said, as she came closer, and took his face into her hands. Relaxed wind swished around them, as she stared at him earnestly, her purple eyes twinkling in the twilight, "Aang- You may be the Avatar, but you are much more then that to everyone. You were the one light, in the pale darkness. The shinning sun that took over the dominant black moon. You did so much, and freed so many..." The Spirit said, as she let go of his face, and started to float up.

"I want to share with you, the power of the element that was always yours." She said, as her eyes glowed, and then water started to float up to her, "Bending the air, in the water, as soft as you can- moves it with you, brings it to you. Although, you can't do as much as you would without being a Water Bender- for they **are** the masters of Water- But you can move it along with you, flow it into the wind." The Spirit said, as the water soon started to disappear, and a cool wind tickled Aang's face. Soon, some earth came floating into her hand- nothing large, just a small, tiny pebble, "Like with water, you can also move Earth. With bending the air inside of the earth, it will come to you- Alas, only the rocks with more air then most, can you move with you- bring to you." With that, she moved her hand about, and the rock flexed slightly, with the movement of her hands. It was barely anything, but it left Aang fascinated, as well as impressed.

"Then, finally fire." She whispered, as she glanced at the soft glowing torch light beside her, "You can't move Fire, as it is in its own world- Along with the benders that bend it- But you can stop it." She said, as she clenched her hands together. With a slight suction sound, the fire went out and the Spirit looked back at Aang. "Pulling away the air, around that keeps the fire alive, makes it die." Slowly, the Spirit released her fist, and the air went rushing back to the place where it had been moved. The fire lit up slowly, then was dancing happily along with the soft blowing wind, "You, Aang, are involved in every element, in almost every way. Of course, being the Airbender, you use Air- But Air has so much more to it. You can take away the point of life-" The Spirit said, as she stared intently at Aang. Suddenly, Aang felt as if he was choking- the air taken right out of his lungs- the Spirit nodded slightly, "Or you can give them life." Then, with a great whooshing sound, the air rushed back into Aang's lungs, and he breathed in deeply. Aang stared wide-eyed at the Spirit in front of him, and she smiled sadly at him. The wind died around them, until it was as calm was the water below. Barely anything moved, and Aang tried not to breath. He didn't want to disturb the quietness around him.

"I have only given this information to few, Aang. You must treasure this- so don't abuse it." She warned, as the wind then picked up and whipped fiercely around them, "So many, did I have to take their bending away, in order for them to not abuse the power of _air_! You were lucky, Avatar Aang, to be born in a time of peace in the Air Nomads. Not all of them were as kind and as gentle as the ones you have known." She said, and her smile returned, half of it forced. She floated back down to the ground, as her body started to disappear. The air around them picked up once again, as it danced happily with their bodies, "Dear Avatar, I hope that along with the information I have granted you- You know what to do with it. Use Air wisely, Aang, for it changes constantly. Air is never stable, but it keeps things together- makes _them _stable. Nothing could ever live, without the gift you hold so dear." The Spirit floated up again, then reached out- like she had before, when she looked as a small farmers child- and touched his Air Nomad Insignia. Within a few seconds, Aang saw that his arrows had taken on her purple light, and were radiating the dusky light around them.

"You are the masters of all the elements, and of the Avatar-State, Avatar Aang." The Air Spirit said, her voice backed up by the wind, as she started to fade more, "The Air is Happy, and so am I. Everyone is proud of you, Avatar Aang. They whisper in my ear, to tell you how happy they are to have known you." Her eyes began to gleam a dark purple, causing her body to appear more faint, more obscure. Soon, her eyes were sparkling white, as Aang began to notice that parts of her body were actually disappearing. With every limb that had vanished, a light-weight warm breeze draped across his body, encasing him in the sweet smell of summer air. "Thanks, for saving my people when I couldn't." He said solemnly, as only her head was left. The last glimse of his Spirit, was of her smiling radiantly at him. The last part of her, envolped his whole body, making it tingle to his very bone.

"But, Aang." Soft wispy voices called out to him, as the tingling sensation started to disappear, "You did so much more- It was the least I could have done, for you. Your Air is the purest of all."

_**Okay, I know- This must really really suck. I'm happy with it, because I got my little ramble of my chest. I was just, sitting around one day, and this like CAME TO ME. I had to write it down, but I couldn't think of a proper way of Aang to get to hear this- So, ta-da! The Air Spirit Girl was born! I'm really sorry, if this is like TOTALLY off from anything and EVERYTHING having to do with Avatar- but I really had to write this done. I hope, at least, it didn't really completely suck. :D Be nice please. Don't flame me.**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


End file.
